Stone Eater
Stone Eater (石喰い, Ishikui) is a 100 years old large two-headed transformed centipede, who is able to turn people to stone and later eat them from inside. Appearance Stone Eater is a large transformed centipede, from it's middle of the body it splits in 2 and has 2 heads. Personality It thinks highly of himself and that it's impossible for it to lose from a mere human. It thinks that a monster helping a human is a scumbag. As they slowly turn humans to stone, they enjoy quite a lot the rising fear in their victims. Plot Inside the old school house, Asako and Mayuko were seen not turned to stone and behind a barrier asking the police men for help, but no one was seeing or hearing them. The stone warrior then asked them if they are afraid and that he will eat them, but Asako even though it was scared, she wasn't giving up. Then from the mouth of the warrior, a stone snake-like creatures came out and bitten Asako, starting to turn her to stone. Upon seeing the barrier, he slashed it with the spear and broke it. He was immediately attacked by the stone warrior and Ushio quickly defeated it, but Tora told him that wasn't his real body. And then a snake-like creature bitten Ushio to the neck, making him drop the spear and start turning to normal human and to stone. As Ushio was loosing to the Stone Eater, he asked Tora for help, which annoyed Tora, but Ushio told him he wanted he to save the girls. Tora agreed and went and grabbed the turned to stone girls. The Stone Eater tried to attack him, but Tora was able block his attacks and escaped the barrier. Tora tried to stop the barrier by holding it, telling Ushio he will be the one to eat him. The Stone Eater attacked Tora, biting some pieces from him. As Ushio took control of the spear and used it to stop the barrier, Tora let it and the Stone Eater told him that he is a scumbag for helping a human, which angered Tora who unleashed a large lighting attack, blowing even parts of the building. After the dust cloud cleared, every one saw the transformed Ushio with Tora next to him and the Stone Eater. The latter said that he can't lose to a human and revealed his true form. Tora told Ushio it's weakness and where and how he must attack him and Ushio thanked him. Ushio went and stabbed both left eyes of the Stone Eater and defeated him. Moments later it was revealed that he turned into a much smaller version of himself. Power & Abilities The Stone Eater lives in old books or furniture and drags humans to their world. They create a barrier and behind it no one can hear or see the humans. By using one of their snake-like tentacles, they bite the human and slowly start to turn it to stone, then eats it from the inside. Category:Characters Category:Youkai Category:Male Category:Enemy